


Malia knew her and stiles wouldn't last.

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia from Malias point of few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malia knew her and stiles wouldn't last.

Malia tate knew deep down that her and stiles could never last.

Malia Tate knew deep down that her and stiles could never last. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it she knew if stiles had to choose between her and the green eyed, 5”3, strawberry blonde called Lydia martin, he would always choose Lydia.

stiles looked at lydia in blissful awe. Stiles would always run straight to lydia if she was in any type of danger he always put lydias safety before his own. He would always freak out if she didn’t arrive at school or at a pack meeting on time he would pace the room franticly muttering “where is she, i need her” to himself, and when she did arrive he would be the first person to rush over to her to make sure she was okay.

Malia knew that her and stiles could not last.

stiles and lydia where constantly touching and holding hands, they did it on a regular basis that it was an instinct .When lydia wakes up in the middle of the night because she has had a nightmare stiles, is the person she calls, and straight away he races and the door and drives straight to her house to comfort her.  
malia had enough so when she made him choose between her and lydia it was no surprise when he did choose lydia.

it had been a week of staying over at each others houses,and exchanging texts when lydia and stiles became official.  
now they were stiles and lydia were still always touching,he still looked at her in awe, this time they arrived at school and to packed meetings together and when lydia woke up from a nightmare stiles was lying next to her waiting to comfort her.

malia knew her and stiles would never last because stiles was in love with lydia he always had been, she knew her and stiles would never last because malia wasn’t Lydia. 

Malia accepted that because she saw that the relationship wasn't one sided. She saw the way lydia looked at stiles, she noticed the way her heart beat slowed down when stiles holds her hand, because he makes her feel safe.

Malia knew her and stiles wouldn't last, and she was okay with it because he was finally with the person that will make him happy forever.


End file.
